This is the Field
by enigmaticdrscully
Summary: Scully gets abducted again, what can Mulder do? Character death. **Going to re-write this. Editing mainly. Also getting rid of chapters, just going to put it all in one since it's short enough.**
1. Chapter 1

As I was walking back towards the house, I noticed that the night was warmer than normal – that an eerie mist was hugging the ground. I stepped gingerly but quickly, as if a normal step would suddenly make my presence known to the creatures lurking in the dark. I kept thinking of what Mulder had said to me earlier on in the day – "Promise me you'll look after yourself. Don't leave the house" – pressing his soft lips to my forehead.

I was halfway to the house when I was roused from my thoughts by an ominous high-pitched sound. I looked around carefully, turned and quickened my pace back to the house. I was at the stoop when I heard my name being called. I turned to see a figure standing at the other end of the field. He kept speaking my name, caressing each letter like it was the most delicate thing in the world. I was spellbound by his voice, I couldn't get enough. I started walking towards it, in a trance...slowly advancing on his form.

I paused and looked up at the dark sky; I saw a brilliant light, far more magnificent then anything I'd ever seen before in my life. I felt weightless; as I looked down I could see that the man had gone. My heart filled with disappointment. I was floating slowly, transcending to the hollowing light. I was not scared; this was all too familiar, for it had been happening to me all my life. And as I was being transported up, all I could think of was Mulder's warning, what he had told me. All I wanted was to stand in my backyard. Then I swear I heard him calling for me, but if he did or not I don't know, perhaps this would have ended better if I had stayed inside. Would it have make it easier for them? I don't think I'll ever be able to answer this.

I woke up suddenly to a weird noise, which I then realized was my sharp intake of breath. I lay there panting, trying to remember what had happened. I didn't know what time it was, nor how long I'd been wherever I was. I tried to take in my surroundings. The temperature wasn't too hot, nor too cold, but it was slightly off, not quite comfortable. The feel of whatever I was lying on was also off. I couldn't move, all I could do was lay there and perish in my own thoughts, mentally berating myself for not hiding in the basement. Right before I went out again, I thought I heard Mulder – trying to find me, the pain in his voice...


	2. Chapter 2

**The title is taken fromm the episode "The Field Where I Died"**, **forgot to mention that previously. Don't forget to R&R! **

I couldn't stop thinking about Scully, about the last thing I had said. I hope that she listened to me, but knowing her, she probably took the warning lightly to heart. It was the middle of a meeting, one of the ones where you're not really sure why you're there, maybe just because you're important enough. It was then that I felt a slight chill run down my spine. I tried to ignore it, but it then spread like the fingers of death, groping at my body. I shivered and emitted a slight moan. I must've looked awful slickly, for the man running the meeting asked me if I wanted to leave. I checked myself and decided that maybe this should be taken into consideration. I got up slowly and apologized for my ill fate.

Once I was outside the complex, I ran, knowing full well that this feeling must be my subconscious warning me about Scully. I arrived at my car and sped all the way out of town, trying to reach the farm. But just as I was arriving, I saw her - rising higher and higher into the air. I called out to her, over and over. But it was no use. That was when it hit me: she was still a part of this elaborate scheme, why would that change now? How foolish of me to think that I could hide her out here in the woods from them.

As I was standing there, wondering how they found out about her, found out about us, I couldn't help think about when we first met. _"Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you."_

"_Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded. So who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"_ I know now that she was sent to spy on me, but that her trust for me grew over the years, until there was no other. I knew I loved her the moment she replied back to me about the impossibilities of extraterrestrial life. She was something else, and I couldn't believe how naive I was to think that we could be safe for once.

I shook myself out of my revive, and ran into the field- where I continued to yell her name. I was gasping for breath, but that couldn't stop my crusade to get her back.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" I yelled and yelled her name until I passed out from exhaustion, weeping the entire time.

When I awoke it was dawn, the ground was wet with dew. I slowly propped myself up, promptly flicking a slug off my shoulder and rubbed my throat, it was terribly sore after all the yelling last night. I looked over and saw the farm house, just standing there as if nothing had happened. I got up and walked over to the house - I decided I would not leave it until she had been returned to me. I called into work and told them I would not be returning. When they asked why I told them that someone had been taken from me. The lady on the other end of the phone seemed utterly baffled, but I have no doubt that she would be telling her supervisor, whom would then inform their supervisor and eventually make it up to the certain people whom control these things; that Dana Scully had been taken from Fox Mulder once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I was cold. I realized that. And the surface I laid on was hard. I tried to sit up, to move, to do something, but I couldn't. I moaned and struggled - shivered with the cold air beating against my bare skin. I turned my head and saw nothing, just white all around. Nothing to remember, just the pain. I noticed wires connected to me. Measuring what, I don't know. Slowly, but very suddenly, the surface I was lying on started to descend. Then an overwhelming sense of calm washed over me, I couldn't struggle against it - so I let it take over. I was being lowered further and frrther, the emotionless white was now disappearing. I felt a rush of warm air and was then dropped. I do not know how long this descent took, but when I landed it was quiet, but the ground was hard - resulting in a faint thump.

I lay there not wanting to move, just wanting to rest - to forget what had just happened. I decided that I should find out where I was. I sat up gingerly, afraid to move too much in case something had broke. I was in a field, my field. I suddenly collapsed in exhaustion; apparently the exertion required for me to sit up had drained me.

I faintly called out"'Mulder, Mulder?" I needed help; I could feel his presence near me. I heard the door swing open and a sudden gasp; I then felt a brush of air as Mulder reached me. His hands hovered over me frantically not knowing what to do. Helpless in their eagerness. I let out a strangled whisper "C-cold." He ran back to the house, leaving me alone.

When he returned he had brought back a blanket, which he very carefully wrapped me in. He whispered in my ear over and over "I love you." I just leaned against his chest, appreciating him more than ever, taking in his warmth and strength.

I couldn't support myself and even though I felt all his warmth and love radiating from him, I still felt myself getting weaker and slipping into a peaceful darkness. He must have noticed the blanking expression in my face, for he started stroking it, muttering my name. I wanted to remain, to tell him it's okay. But the peacefulness of this abyss trying to take me was too strong. I let out a content sigh and let the abyss take me away, away from the hell of life I had been living, away from all the pain. This is the field where I died.

**Please don't hate me. It's a happy ending...in a way. **


End file.
